


In Interim

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (chanting) bilords bilords bilords, 55 Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Timeskip, i guess this is smut?, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: A slice of life of Edelgard, five years later.





	In Interim

Edelgard welcomed little interruptions while she drew plans, Hubert one exception.

Her smiles came unbidden when Petra found her, food in hand or news to deliver.

Sometimes, trading the axe at her waist for hands on hips, was how they met.

She came to her willingly.

Shaking.

Crying.

Laughing.

No one knew but the sheets.

//

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Edelgard's character thus far with the trailers, etc. gives me anxiety, but let's just go with this, if Byleth is aligned with the Black Eagles. Twelve more days! Living vicariously through the let's plays to be made online.
> 
> Edit: (07/21, 00:47) based on a spoiler, I've corrected Petra's surname from "McNairy" to "MacNeary"!


End file.
